Digimon legends characters
by normjr2000
Summary: a new adventure in digimon is about to begin but first meet the characters
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

Character name: Norman Maso.

Physical description: olive skin, caramel brown hair, brown eyes, above average height and weight.

Clothes: light blue shirt with deep blue accents along the sides, White shorts with blue stripes along the legs, bright red goggles on his head.

Personality: laid back very smart when he applies himself. he tends not to think things through. he will do any thing if it means others get what they need.

Strongest attribute: Courage

Digimon: Quilzamon a shy porcupine Digimon that is partners with Norman. He is bright orange. His attacks are spike cannon and shell razer.

Now add your own characters and Digimon


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next character this character is made by tailgatomonx3

Name:Breeze Felinix

Physical look: Has white skin (a bit tan), with long to elbow , sleek red hair and aqua blue eyes , usually wears a ivory-colored cowboy hat on her head , with a sky blue half-sleeve shirt(can be long sleeve , but she buttoned the half part of sleeve on her elbow),a light brown vest , a light brown short skirt , a light brown fingerless glove , (to hide her burn mark which was from a merciless fire that took her family away , she is completely silence and gets a bit tearful and fitful when someone mentions family.)and a pair of brown boots to waist .

Personal characters:Calm and collected , but gets really reckless when someone is in emergency(even it risks her life) , a good observer but also she can get really she never share anything about her feeling , so she always take the pain alone .She always settles down arguments and fights .

Strongest attribute: gentelness

Digimon partner:Leopardmon-she is a proud and cunning digimon which has golden shiny fur with brown/black spots and bright light lilac she always insult her partner but she cares for her very much like sisters

stay tuned for the next character on digimon legends


	3. Chapter 3

Character name: Temperance Wantabee

Physical description: Copper skin tone, blonde hair (Natural blonde not dyed), and blue eyes. She has a slim body tone

Clothes: Purple, white, and silver school uniform like dress with a white long sleeve turtle neck sleeve shirt. She has white leggings and purple shoes. She has silver geeky like glasses.

Personality: She is mostly quiet and reserved, but far from being a loner. She doesn't speak what's bothering her unless she tells someone in privately. Plus she usually gets her feelings across by writing in her journal or playing her flute. She is very smart and braver than she looks despite having the color hair and eyes. She gets very mad if the enemy or someone calls her a dumb blonde.

Strongest attribute: Sincerity

Digimon: Irismon: a purple and green plant like Digimon. It's attacks are Petals of harmony and Nature heart


	4. Chapter 4

Creator Gianti-Faith

Character name: Kimiko Akechi

Physical description: Fair skin, emerald green eyes, long chocolate brown hair

Clothes: white t-shirt with purple jacket, pink skirt, and white sneakers.

Personality: She is very kind, but she's a bit airhead and very innocent and gullible. But she's very scary when she's angry.

Strongest attribute: Light

Digimon: Gatomon


	5. Chapter 5

Creator Kairi Avalon

Character name: Zoey Takahashi

Physical description: pale but fair skin, long straight black hair with red streaks/tied into a ponytail, dark blue eyes, average height and weight, athletic build

Clothes: red short sleeves unziped jacket, black short sleeves shirt, brown gloves, dark blue jeans, belt hidden under her shirt, sneakers(black and white),a baseball cap(black and red),sided bangs

Personality: a tomboy who is down to earth, level headed, resourceful, stubborn, confident, kind, talented, a bit headstrong, willful, sweet, caring, clever, sly, spunky, friendly, generous, and determined. She is has a sense of humor but knows when time to be serious.

Strongest attribute: Friendship

Digimon: Valvumon a cool, calm, and collected wolf digimon that is partners with Zoey. He is blue and white. His attacks are Full moon Fist and Crescent blaster.

Well this is the final character tune in net time for the pilot of Digimon Legends


End file.
